Desesperado
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Solo hay una razón por la cual deba resistir esto… y ella es que tú estés a salvo.


Desesperado.

19/04/2013.

El clima de Alemania no era muy diferente al de Londres, Sherlock casi podía jurarlo. Sabía más que bien lo que su cuerpo estaría sufriendo en aquel frio invernal, mientras el abrigo que llevaba apenas si conseguía darle calor; si bien esa información parecía no llegar a su cerebro. Años de entrenamiento, según él.

Seguía caminando entre la gente, y a veces se le hacía difícil, pues el flujo de personas en la calle no era constante. Estaba casi seguro de que otra vez se estaba dirigiendo a la zona roja de Ámsterdam.

Iván no era más que un informante, no llegaba a asesino. Pero sabía que era una pieza clave para no acabar delatado antes de que los secuaces más grandes de Jim cayeran en sus manos. Debía capturar a Iván primero.

El chico era bueno, eso era algo que debía de reconocer; era escurridizo y sumamente inteligente, ideal para el trabajo que hacía. Ya había conseguido perderlo dos veces en el mismo día, no podía dejar que se escapara otra vez.

El timbre de su teléfono sonó insistente, pero no hizo amague de querer contestar la llamada. Sólo había dos personas en el mundo que sabían la verdad de que él no estaba muerto; una de ellas era Molly Hooper, y el otro su hermano, Mycroft. Y de ellos dos, el único que sabía la manera de comunicarse con él, obviamente, era Mycroft.

No quería saber lo que tenia para decirle, no le importaba, estaba más que abocado a conseguir a uno más de los secuaces de Moriarty, porque de eso dependían las vidas de sus amigos, de John; y sólo cuando los tuviera a todos podría regresar… quería regresar, por eso estaba realmente abocado a ello; ya se había tardado mucho, mucho tiempo sin ver a John, ni saborear el té en la mañana, ni escuchar su sincera voz alabándolo.

Sonrió con tristeza poco antes de maldecirse. Lo había perdido, ya era la segunda vez en esa semana. No podía seguir así, cada vez que pensaba en volver, en Baker Street y en John, perdía las nociones más básicas… así, Sherlock no podía ni pensar.

Bufó, apresurando el paso, pero no… era definitivo: había vuelto a perder a Iván.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo, después de quitarse los guantes. Al menos, fuera lo que fuese que tuviera su hermano para decirle, descargaría su furia y frustración con él.

"Debes volver. AHORA"

Sherlock vio el texto, y la forma en la que su hermano remarcaba el 'AHORA' no era normal. Sin embargo, chasqueó su lengua en desaprobación mientras le contestaba.

"No es tiempo aun. Imposible. -SH"

"Sherlock es importante, debes volver."

Ahora se sentía más frustrado que cuando supo que había vuelto a perder a Iván. ¿Qué le pasaba a Mycroft?

"Sin discusión. Si vuelvo John aun estará en peligro. -SH"

El detective ya se había alejado lo suficiente de la transitada acera, buscando un lugar seguro y tranquilo donde descansar un poco.

"Si no vuelves… todo esto no habrá tenido sentido, Sherlock. Tu doctor se muere."

Sus ojos quedaron suspendidos, y en muy poco tiempo su visión se nubló, no veía nada, ni siquiera las letras que tan rápidamente Mycroft le había escrito. Pero se forzó a reponerse, con sus manos temblorosas y una media sonrisa que no era más que nerviosismo acumulado, dejó que sus dedos escribieran sobre el teléfono.

"No es tu estilo es hacer bromas, Mycroft. Y si así fuera, ésta no es graciosa. -SH"

"Sherlock, tienes un avión privado esperándote… Apúrate, o la lapida de John Watson acompañará a la tuya muy pronto."

Leyó el mensaje de su hermano, aun sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, eso no podía ser cierto, no podía ser verdad… debía estar equivocado, Mycroft tenía información equivocada de seguro.

Intentó releer el mensaje, creyendo que podía haber una segunda intención, pero no encontró nada más que lo que su hermano había escrito. Miró de vuelta hacia la calle, y un auto negro lo esperaba en marcha. La puerta se abrió desde adentro, casi al mismo tiempo que él abandonaba la segura sombra que lo protegía.

No estuvo seguro de nada hasta que se vio sentado ya en el avión, y sólo recién allí, sintió miedo de que en verdad le hubiera ocurrido algo grave a John.

Eran muchas las hipótesis que su mente estaba tejiendo, mientras deseaba que el pequeño avión privado fuese capaz de romper la velocidad del sonido con tal de llegar a Londres en no más de un par de minutos.

Releyó una vez más los mensajes de su hermano, sin poder creer en todo lo que se agolpaba en su mente. Ideas tan descabelladas como inverosímiles, sí, pero una de ellas… la más horrible de todas, era la que Sherlock pugnaba por apartar de su mente.

No quería reconocer que esa pudiera ser la idea más acertada. No quería ser capaz de pensar en que John podía llegar a imaginar esa opción… mucho menos por él.

Era sumamente ridículo… ¿Por qué lo haría?.

Apenas bajó del avión, un nuevo auto estaba esperándolo. Otro vehículo, más invisible que el primero allá en Alemania. Negro completamente y sin matrícula, era el sinónimo de su vida ahora. Nada más que una sombra irreconocible, moviéndose impunemente en la noche.

Mycroft bajó de su propio auto al verlo llegar, pero el auto de Sherlock no se detuvo frente a la fachada de la gran clínica privada. Él la conocía más que bien, no muchos años atrás lo había mantenido detrás de su puerta. Años oscuros, en los que había estado perdido.

Su cabello estaba largo, su flequillo cubría sus ojos casi permanentemente, y su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal. Mycroft podía pensar que no era más que una forma de cambiar su aspecto, de pasar un poco más desapercibido ante los ojos de aquellos a quienes quería atrapar… pero eso no era tan así, y él lo sabía.

—No hay tiempo, sígueme.

Fue todo lo que Mycroft pronunció al verlo bajar. Entraron por detrás, alejados de las cámaras de seguridad.

Los pasillos del tercer piso estaban desiertos. Sherlock observó las habitaciones, no sabía qué esperar de esa caminata, pero no podía evitar esa extraña sensación de inconformidad.

—Espera, Sherlock… —Ambos se detuvieron en mitad del pasillo.

—¿Dónde está John, Mycroft?

—Aún no, Sherlock, sólo espera…

¿Que esperara? ¿Estaba jugando con él? Lo había hecho dejar la búsqueda que podía significar la única forma de limpiar su nombre… y por sobre todo, mantener seguros a las únicas personas que él podía llegar a llamar amigos. John estaba… ¿su doctor estaba…? ¡No, John no podía estarlo!

—No puedo esperar, Mycroft… ¿Dónde está John?

—Estará bien, señora Hudson, de todas maneras la mantendremos informada de los avances.

Sherlock pudo oír el tono preocupado en la voz de su casera, de su querida amiga. Apenas podía contener el llanto, y el nudo en la su garganta casi no le dejó contestar a la amabilidad del doctor al tratarla.

—Gracias, doctor, muchas gracias.

Sherlock sintió una súbita necesidad, una rara sensación que lo instaba a recorrer ese pasillo hacia aquella puerta, sin que le importara que la señora Hudson pudiera verlo.

—No, aún no… espera, Sherlock. —Mycroft tuvo que sostenerlo con firmeza, casi lastimando su brazo, mientras la mujer y el médico dejaban la habitación y el piso. —Ahora vé…

No supo en qué momento caminó el tramo que lo separaba de la habitación, sólo supo que estaba allí cuando su mano empujó con firmeza la puerta, lentamente, sin que haya algún sonido que confirmara el movimiento de la misma.

Jamás le habían gustado los hospitales, las salas blancas y los olores… los sonidos de las máquinas. Como la que John tenía conectada en esos momentos.

El pitido suave y constante le confirmó que su doctor aún seguía con vida. John aún estaba con él, todo seguía valiendo la pena. Se acercó a la cama, dejando que sus dedos viajaran por sobre la cobija ligera que cubría el cuerpo de su compañero.

Un tubo llevaba oxigeno a sus pulmones, y su cabeza estaba vendada por completo, sin dejar a la vista nada del cabello rubio de su amigo. Sherlock tragó en seco, de pronto se vió imposibilitado de pensar, de sacar conclusiones del estado de John; lo veía y no quería deducir nada… su herida y las posibilidades de que…

—¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? —Preguntó suavemente. Mycroft estaba detrás suyo, muy cerca de la puerta.

—Creo que tenías razón en creer que John no era nada ordinario… —Su hermano mayor sonrió de manera melancólica. —Le enseñaste como usar tus métodos, él acabó de armar todo este rompecabezas para genios que tú y Moriarty empezaron. No hizo un trabajo muy bueno, en verdad… pero se acercó bastante, demasiado quizás.

Eso no era posible… ¿o sí?

—Él no estaba dispuesto a creer que eras un fraude, ni lo estará nunca, Sherlock… creo que con ese movimiento intentó buscar la forma de limpiar tu nombre, tu recuerdo. Eso lo llevó a enfrentarse a quien tú más temías…

—¡Moran!

No fue una pregunta, esa fue su más clara afirmación. Si aún no había ido por él, era porque Sherlock reconocía lo peligroso que era, y lo que le costaría encontrarlo y darle caza.

—Se vieron las caras… no sé cómo fue que John llegó a él, pero lo hizo solo… ¡Y lo hizo por ti!

—Se suponía que debías cuidarlo. Debías mantenerlo a salvo… ¡Eso era lo único que debías hacer, Mycroft!

Sherlock dejó escapar su enojo y nerviosismo, toda la frustración, y el miedo que lo había embargado desde que recibió los mensajes de su hermano… todo sobre Mycroft, de una sola vez.

De sólo imaginarse a John frente al que, sin duda alguna era el segundo hombre más peligroso de todo Londres, conseguía helarle la sangre.

Las habilidades de Moran podían superar fácilmente a las del doctor Watson. Ambos eran militares retirados, pero John no dejaba de ser médico.

—Sé que no sirve de nada, y tampoco te importa pero… lo siento. —Mycroft parecía esforzarse en evitar mirar la cama a como le diera lugar, algo que no paso desapercibido para Sherlock. —Luego de tu muerte… de tu caída, él se negó a hablar conmigo. Las órdenes eran claras en cuando a vigilarlo, pero encontró la forma de burlar su seguimiento.

Eso no podía ser verdad, debió haber alguna falencia en su vigilancia; Sherlock podía reconocer que John no era como el resto de los idiotas a los que estaba acostumbrado a evitar; pero tampoco era tan…

—No fue inteligencia, hermano… fue desesperación y un deseo muy grande de vengarte. —Mycroft recordaba las palabras exactas que le había dicho a John la primera vez que lo tuvo enfrente: "La valentía del soldado". —Lo encontramos, creemos, una hora después que se llevo a cabo su enfrentamiento.

El mayor de los Holmes hizo una lista mental de las heridas descriptas en el parte médico, y una mueca desesperanzadora cruzó sus labios. Suspiró luego de unos segundos de silencio, Sherlock no dejó de ver la figura pequeña de John en la cama, que aparentaba ser todavía más delicado, más frágil de lo que en realidad era.

—Tenemos a Moran, sabemos el lugar exacto donde está… John lo dejó muy mal herido antes de caer. No podrá escapar, Sherlock.

De golpe los ojos grises y perdidos del detective brillaron con furia. Apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras se giraba a ver a su hermano a la cara.

—¡Dime dónde esta!

—Sherlock, debo recordarte que lo necesitas vivo para limpiar tu nombre.

—No repito las cosas dos veces, Mycroft.

—Tengo a todo el reino unido sobre él.

Sherlock negó lentamente, apenas dibujando una media sonrisa con sus labios. Las sensaciones se intensificaban cada vez más, y él solo quería salir de allí a ajustar cuentas con Sebastian Moran.

—Así tuvieras a la mismísima reina, Mycroft… no es así de simple, y tú lo sabes. —Volvió a girarse, y por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación, buscó y sostuvo la mano inerte de John, apretándola firmemente entre las suyas.

No le hizo falta voltearse para saber que Mycroft ya se había ido del cuarto, de seguro poniendo a todos sus hombres en posición, y al mismo tiempo, dejándole esos minutos a solas con su doctor, su mejor… su único amigo.

—Necesito que despiertes, John. Necesito oír de tus labios la razón por la que hiciste todo esto… se suponía que si yo saltaba, tu ibas a estar bien. ¡Debías estarlo! —Sherlock dejó que su cabeza cayera contra el pecho firme. —Ser fuerte hasta que pudiera volver, porque iba a volver… en verdad iba a hacerlo, lo juro.

Sintió que sus ojos ardían y rápidamente se apresuró a limpiar las primeras y traicioneras lágrimas que escaparon de ellos.

No quería llorar, no podía hacerlo. Tenía que ajustar cuentas con alguien y las lágrimas en nada le ayudarían a hacerlo.

—Está todo listo… Cuando quieras, Sherlock.

Apretó por última vez la mano fría de John. Se irguió sin dejar de ver el semblante tranquilo de su amigo. No pudo evitar pensar en Irene en esos momentos, en lo que había pasado con ella.

Ciertamente seguía pensando que los sentimientos no eran una ventaja… eran un punto débil que aun él no había podido evitar tener. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que había algo más, algo más fuerte… El amor.

"El amor es un motivador más feroz."

Se inclinó sobre John, dejándose llevar por un impulso repentino, para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. No fue más que un roce, pero era todo lo que necesitaba… esa sería su fuerza, sería parte de su razonamiento y de su coraza, al enfrentarse a Moran.

—Llévame con nuestro amigo, Mycroft.

Cuando salió de la clínica, sintió el temor de estar dejando a John allí, solo… pero se tranquilizó al decirse a si mismo que no sería por mucho tiempo, volvería por él, y se quedaría a su lado hasta que despertase.

Eso era lo que haría…

**Fin.**

**Notas Finales:** Había tenido intenciones de seguir esta trama, pero cuando terminé este capítulo, decidí dejarlo así… abierto. Sé que a nadie le iba a gustar el final que tenía para esta historia, así que es mejor decir basta aquí… ¿no lo creen ustedes?


End file.
